ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Merkava vs Twelve
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! The Hollow Night has landed on an unknown area of Earth, and two inhuman entities are about to make their Pressence known... Will Merkava slaughter a silver experiment gone wrong, or will that experiment, Twelve, do more things than even a Special Type Void? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Merkava.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Twelve.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning TIME: 23:04 As the Hollow Night raged on, Orie Valadier was fighting Merkava, and winning. As the Special Type Void was being sliced, and stabbed by Orie's Rapier, he was unable to get up. This was Orie's chance for the avengement of her family... Merkava: Look. You need to accept that my mind deteriated long ago. I don't remember killing your family long ago, Orie. Orie: I already know a freak like you doesn't deserve to thrive in the "Night". You are a Void. You are to die regardless. You killed my family, and you won't accept it...! Merkava: So... You In-Births have no compassion for my species... Even if I really am the only one of my kind left, the true culprit could've been killed sometime after my blaming... Do you really wish to slaughter an extinct species that tried all they can to express themselves emotionally? I've been upset since I became... This. I tried sobbing my eyes out only to realize I have nothing! Do you wish to kill someone as pitiful as me? Orie: I don't tr- That was when a white blade made an exit wound through Orie's heart. It bled violently as the blade exited from behind. Orie screamed a blood curdling scream as the culprit, a white "thing" similar to Merkava appeared before him. Merkava then had the energy needed to get up. (Cues Cross Thought (Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late OST) (Extended)) But the moment he saw "it", Merkava knew this thing is a problem. Merkava: What exactly are you? You sort of remind me of myself... In a thieving way... You already copied Orie, what's next; you copying me? The Special Type Void guessed correctly. The silvery thing used his Super Art: X.C.O.P.Y. to mimic Merkava. ???: (gurgling) Merkava: If you don't understand the punishment of cloning, you don't have the right to even be called a COUNTERFEIT! You just look at your next opponent. Die... The Fight GO FOR BROKE... FIGHT! 59.9-52.6: Merkava started it off by grabbing the "It", Twelve and slammed him twice over. As Twelve got in the air, he used D.R.A. to slam at the larger Void. As Merkava was on the ground, Twelve then used N.D.L. to continuously pierce Merkava. As he got up, Twelve was already gone... 52.1-43.8: Merkava searched, knowing he couldn't have gone far... But then... (Whipping Sounds) Merkava was barraged by Twelve's A.X.E. move. Merkava struck back with his own whipping Special, I pierce, but Twelve more than countered it by just being plain faster. Merkava has officially met his match... 43.2-31.5: Ultimately, Merkava grew hungry, and needed to take a bite out of something. He decided Twelve would be his target. He crawled, and chomped at Twelve only to spit the flesh out as it seemed... Unnatural. Twelve then regenerated his flesh. Merkava was now mad. 34.1-29.7: Merkava: EXS... Why is it you don't have any, Artificial One??? 29.6-24.2: But Twelve was still gurgling as a result of such shenanigans. Merkava then realized he wasn't speaking in a disgusting manner; Twelve was speaking Binary... 23.7-10.6: Twelve then used his Super Art: X.C.O.P.Y., setting a timer as he became... 20.8-15.2: Merkava: No... You can mimic others?! What kind of blasphemy is this, you fake?! That was when Twelve was finally speaking a distorted, yet understandable language... 14.9-9.2: Twelve: You and your filthy roughshod of beasts stole my army's reputation. Go back to your realm... 9.1-0.1: Angered, Merkava removed his "Veil", but instead of his Infinite Worth EXS, he used his regular Infinite Worth: I resentfully rage, to swing his arms like mad, damaging Twelve in the process. Merkava then used his Force Function, I give beating to spin the opponent around. But Twelve easily survived the ordeal, and pierced Merkava alive with his spikes (Cross Thought (Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late OST) (Extended) Ends.) Merkava's scream was heard even beyond the Hollow Night for miles... K.O.! Twelve induced fear into those around him, them thinking he's an upgrade to Merkava. He then revealed his red eyes, and returned to Uriel... Results/Credits (Cues Street Fighter III 3rd Strike Online Edition Music - Snowland - Twelve & Necro Stage Remix) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TWELVE! Merkava is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Twelve is from STREET FIGHTER III: Third Strike, owned by CAPCOM. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Formerly human Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:CAPCOM vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:KIA vs MIA themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees